Risks and Rewards
by Azshalade
Summary: Levi rewards Eren for his had work. Sometimes the risks are worth the reward. Although Levi may be the one to reap the benefits. PWP.


Just a oneshot I wrote. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"He's come a long way, don't you think, Levi?"

The deep baritone of Erwin's voice echoed slightly off the cold stone walls of his office, interrupting whatever deep thoughts Levi was having while staring out of the castle window, cool grey eyes fixated on Eren as he stood in the courtyard with Hanji. The redhead was currently encouraging him to do his best to bring out the titan arm again so she could "collect data" on Eren's progress with controlling his shifting abilities.

Levi folded his arms and snorted. "Tch, I wouldn't call it a long way, but I guess he's not as stupid as he was when we first took him in." In secret, Levi felt a kind of deep connection with the boy, whether it was because he saw himself in Eren, or because he actually believed that the brunette could be their saving grace, he wasn't entirely sure. Erwin smiled one of his annoying smug smiles, the ones that drove Levi up the fucking wall, because no matter what he did or thought, Erwin always seemed to find out one way or another. He couldn't even take a shit without Erwin knowing about it.

The blonde nodded, joining Levi at the window to gaze down upon Eren, who had successfully summoned the muscular arm that was now quickly dissipating into steam while Hanji looked on, eyes sparkling with admiration. Eren looked particularly worn out, but the look of sheer determination on his face indicated that he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"Indeed. I think he deserves a reprieve, don't you? Or better yet, a reward for all his hard work."

Levi blinked up at him (fuck he hated how tall Erwin was), eyebrows furrowed. "You want to give him a reward for contributing to the cause? Why don't we all just bust out a keg of beer everyday then just for fucking staying alive?" In his mind, no one deserved anything for not being shitty and weak, aside from the satisfaction of not becoming titan food for one more day. Which, to him, was more than enough.

Erwin exhaled through his nose, growing the tiniest bit impatient with Levi's crass language and disagreeable attitude. His thick brows furrowed as he stared Levi straight in the eye, resolve unwavering.

"This is different, Levi. Eren is trying his best to gain control of his titan form to aid in our cause. He bears a burden few his age could bear. He reminds me of you, minus the filthy mouth and sour attitude." A smug smile crept onto the blonde's face, making Levi's eyebrow twitch in anger. Erwin could be handsome with a dazzling smile when he wanted to, but other times he just looked like an asshole.

Levi folded his arms defensively. "Fuck you. If you want to give the puppy a treat for being an annoying little shit with special powers then go right ahead." Levi turned to leave, having had just about enough of this conversation. Luckily Erwin liked him enough to overlook his sailor mouth and disregard for authority.

Unfortunately for him, however, Erwin was known for being annoyingly persistent.

"I think it would be best if he received the reward from you."

Levi spun around to face him again, scowling. "Why? Because of the fucking annoying hero worship he deems necessary to shower me with every time we so much as look at each other?"

Erwin grinned, the smile that could make ladies quiver like jelly, apparently amused. "I think the infatuation goes both ways, Levi."

Levi threw his hands up in exasperation. It was always like this. Erwin would back him into a corner and talk until Levi's ears bled or he finally gave in to his whims. He had no fight left, not anymore.

"Oh my fuck, fine. I don't think he's a piece of trash anymore, just a fucking shitty brat with a nice ass. There, I said it. Now what the fuck do you want me to give him? A fucking medal? A cookie? A story before bedtime?"

Erwin turned his back towards the window, resting against the cool stone wall next to it and folding his thick, muscular arms. "As amusing as all those options would be, I had something different in mind."

Erwin's eyed Levi hungrily, cool blue eyes roaming his figure as if he were a piece of meat. It was Levi's turn to fold his arms, looking incredulous.

"You can't be serious. You want me to fuck him?"

Erwin shook his head, eyes seemingly undressing Levi where he stood. "On the contrary, I think he would enjoy it more if you were on the receiving end."

Levi placed one hand on his hips, the other running through his raven locks. "You want me to let the little shit have his way with me? Dirty old pervert."

Erwin approached him, sliding his arms around Levi's slender waist and pulling them flush against each other. "Perhaps I am. I only suggest this because I know you can give him the best night of his life."

"…you owe me."

Erwin smiled gently and tucked a piece of Levi's hair behind his ear. "Of course, name your price when you return."

* * *

"Uh, am I in trouble, Corporal Levi, sir?" Eren asked apprehensively as he struggled to keep up with Levi's pace, wondering where in the hell they were going at such an hour and why.

Levi had managed to sneak Eren out of the castle in the late hours of the night, ignoring questioning looks as the brunette followed him to the edge of the forest bordering the courtyard. Eren had been obviously surprised when Levi had all but busted down his door and dragged him out with little explanation besides "shut up and follow me".

Once Levi stepped into the brush that marked the beginning of the forest he turned to face Eren, who was looking at him hesitantly, standing a good distance away from the older male. Somehow, it almost felt like he was an old dog being taken out to be put down.

Levi could tell that Eren was uneasy by the way he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, not daring to look him in the eye. "Quite the opposite. Erwin's impressed with your progress," Levi folded his arms and looked back at the brunette, "I suppose I am too."

Eren, never one to catch on quickly, gave Levi a puzzled look, eyebrows raised and golden eyes regarding him questioningly. "My progress? With what?"

Levi snorted. Was the kid really this dense?

"Baking cookies," Levi bit back sarcastically, sighing when Eren gave him a stupid look. "With controlling your fucking titan, what else?"

Eren looked down at the ground and rubbed his arm sheepishly. He'd barely been able to concentrate on a clear goal enough to summon the arm for Hanji, much to his chagrin. So he couldn't understand why the Corporal of all people was seemingly praising him. "Oh. Um, thanks, I guess. But what are we doing out here?"

Levi sighed. He didn't dish out compliments very often, and it annoyed him that Eren had seemingly brushed his off. "Just shut up and follow me and you'll find out soon enough."

After about ten minutes of walking in a predetermined direction Levi and Eren finally arrived in a small clearing near a swiftly running stream. The tranquility of the forest was most apparent here, as fireflies hovered over the water and lazily blinked their lights, making Eren admire the simple beauty of nature for once. He'd never really had time to take in the sights before, mostly due to the constant threat of being an hors d'oeuvre for titans.

Levi stopped in the middle of the clearing, gazing up at the pale white moon that shone through the tangle of tree branches above. Eren's cheeks flushed a bit as he admired the way the moonlight reflected off of Levi's lovely pale skin, giving him an almost ethereal look. "This is as good a place as any," Levi mused, turning to Eren, who was standing a few feet away. The brunette had quickly averted his gaze when the older male turned, instead pretending to be focused on the sky.

"Well, Eren, as I said before, congratufuckinglations on not being a complete imbecile and managing the small feat of gaining a shred of control over your freakish power. It was Erwin's idea to make me shower you with undeserved praise, so here we are. Woo-dee-fucking-do." All the while he was speaking, Levi slowly approached Eren, and the brunette automatically focused in on the way Levi swayed his hips enticingly, almost on purpose as he drew near. Never mind the insults to his intelligence.

"I uh…that's great and all sir but um…you still haven't told me why we're here…" Eren stuttered, taking a few steps back to maintain a safe distance from the Corporal.

Eren didn't realize that Levi had been backing him into a corner until he suddenly felt his back slam into a sturdy oak tree, tall and majestic that loomed over the two of them, broken beams of moonlight shining through its mighty branches. The brunette swallowed hard as Levi closed the distance between them, reaching out and grabbing Eren roughly by the collar before crushing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Eyes the color of molten gold grew impossibly wide as Eren struggled to make sense of what was happening. There was absolutely no way that his first kiss had been stolen by the man he respected above anyone else in the world, the very same man that promised to put an end to him if he got out of hand. The man who had beaten him within an inch of his life yet vowed to protect him.

The man who had finally pulled away to catch a breath as Eren stood paralyzed against a tree, stormy grey eyes half lidded and clouded with what Eren assumed (hoped) was arousal. Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, wiping away a trace amount of saliva that collected there.

"He asked me to give you a reward for all your hard work."

Levi leaned in closer, breath hot against Eren's neck as the older male suddenly squeezed his cock through his pants. Eren flushed a deep cherry red, the shock of having his Corporal coming onto him strong coupled with his sexual inexperience making his heart hammer in his chest. He whimpered when Levi massaged the heated flesh through his tight white pants while nibbling on the incredibly sensitive skin of his neck, sliding his tongue along the thrum of Eren's pulse.

Eren was already becoming overwhelmed by sensation, and Levi could feel him growing harder under his touch, his cock twitching. Levi smirked, although Eren couldn't see it as the older male bit down gently on his earlobe.

"You're a fucking lucky brat, Eren. Just for tonight you get to have the pleasure of me being your little whore, so you'd better enjoy every minute of it," he whispered into the brunette's ear, voice low and alluring. Eren groaned as Levi accentuated his speech by giving his cock a particularly hard squeeze. He could feel the front of his underwear becoming warm and sticky and precum, his excitement crossing over into desperation.

"Corporal…" Eren choked out around the lump forming in his throat, his arms that had been previously dangling uselessly at his sides finally scrambling for purchase on Levi's forearms. Levi stopped his teasing and looked into Eren's captivating golden eyes, his pupils blown wide from arousal, before pulling him into an even deeper kiss. Levi found it adorable how Eren tried to copy his technique, pressing his lips back against him in a desperate attempt to reciprocate.

Eren grew bold and suddenly slid his tongue along Levi's lips, silently begging for entrance. Levi crinkled his nose in distaste, but granted him entrance anyway, why he didn't know. He normally hated French kissing, due to the fact that swapping spit was pretty fucking gross no matter how you slice it. He let Erwin get away with it on occasion to stop him from bitching, and sometimes he even got excited from it, just for the pure carnal desire tongue wrestling could evoke.

Eren didn't taste bad, much to his surprise, and so Levi let him explore the wet cavern of his mouth, occasionally sliding his own tongue against Eren's to reciprocate. He could feel the brunette clutching his forearms desperately, practically melting into the kiss. When the need for air overwhelmed him, Levi pulled away, cringing slightly when a string of saliva stretched out between them.

Had he not been clutching so tightly onto Levi, Eren surely would have fallen to his knees, legs shaky from arousal and adrenaline. Levi was pleased with the results, priding himself on being able to turn anyone into human jelly simply by kissing them.

Wiping his mouth, Levi smirked. "I'm such a fucking cocktease, aren't I, Eren? You're probably already at your limit just from my hand. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not letting you blow your load just yet."

Eren was incredibly hard, and hearing those filthy words coming out of such a pretty mouth made him groan. He knew the Corporal wasn't the most eloquent of speakers during everyday life, but he'd never expected Levi to talk like that to him, of all people.

Eren balked when Levi slowly knelt to the ground in front of him, eyes the color of clouds laden with rain peering up at him seductively.

Overwhelmed, Eren boldly gripped Levi's shoulders, trembling slightly from excitement. "W-wait, Corporal, what are you doing?!"

Levi shot him a look. "I'm going to suck your dick, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Eren spluttered. "I…you…I mean…"

Levi snorted. He'd never have anyone give him this much shit about getting a blowjob before. "What? Not into guys? Well that's too fucking bad, Jaeger. If it bothers you that much then just close your eyes and think of some big-titted slut. I'll even swallow for you."

Eren shook his head, although the prospect of Levi swallowing was...tempting. "No, it's not that…it's just…you don't have to do this…if you don't want to…" Eren said with utmost sincerity, and Levi actually felt a bit touched. But mostly just annoyed.

"Tch. Just shut the fuck up and take it or I'm leaving right now."

Eren swallowed hard, finally giving up on convincing Levi that he really didn't owe him anything. Levi, satisfied with his silence, made quick work of the front of Eren's pants, freeing his reddened and leaking erection, slightly surprised at the size. It matched his own in length, although Levi was the tiniest bit thicker. It was quite impressive for such a scrawny brat.

He wanted to devour it.

Levi dipped his head down and flicked his tongue across the sensitive flesh of Eren's sack, sucking on it for a few seconds and making the brunette shiver. He slowly, teasingly licked a trail up from the base to the tip, warm wet tongue lavishing Eren's cock with attention as if it were the most delicious thing in the world. Looking to turn Eren into an incoherent puddle of goo, Levi slid half of Eren's length into his mouth without warning, wet heat completely engulfing the brunette and making him cry out and dig his nails into Levi's shoulders pitifully.

Levi couldn't help but admire how adorable Eren looked in the throes of pleasure; eyebrows creased, lip caught between his teeth, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch Levi giving him head like a two dollar whore. It made the raven haired male even more determined to bring Eren to his knees, and he relaxed his throat enough to slide the rest of Eren's cock in his mouth, nearly swallowing the tip as it hit the back of his throat.

"_Oh fuck_…" Eren choked out, voice low and husky with arousal. His hands sought something to grab, something to brace himself against as Levi began to move, letting the majority of his cock slide out of his mouth before quickly swallowing it once more. Levi took pity on him and grabbed his wrists, guiding Eren's hands up to his hair, and the brunette ran his hands through the raven locks in a desperate plea for him to continue.

Unknown to all but Erwin, Levi had a masochistic streak, and hair pulling was one of his many kinks. In order to encourage Eren to do so, Levi sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing out as he pulled out all the stops to drive the brunette absolutely bonkers.

It worked, and soon Eren was moving his hips in a stuttering motion, his grip on Levi's raven tresses tightening considerably as he attempted to throat fuck him. God, how Levi loved it when he was man handled. His own cock was growing increasingly hard as Eren tugged on his hair, and secretly he wished that the fucking brat would pull harder, force him to choke on his cock until he could barely breathe. Eren seemed to be lost in pleasure, his legs trembling and his chest heaving as he moaned aloud shamelessly, the sweet sound making Levi's cock twitch unexpectedly. That, coupled with the taste of the copious amounts of precum Eren was oozing from his tip excited him further and he fought the urge to touch himself.

Eren's erratic thrusting was a signal that he was drawing dangerously close to orgasm. As much as he would like to taste Eren's release, Levi had no desire to bring their little rendezvous to an end. Not just yet.

Levi reluctantly withdrew his mouth from Eren's cock, the hardened flesh sliding from his lips with a wet pop. Eren groaned at the loss of that wonderful warm wetness, and Levi smirked up at him. "What? You want more? I'm impressed, Jaeger. I half expected you to jizz in your pants the minute I touched you."

Eren's golden eyes looking down at him pleadingly. "C-corporal…more..please…"

Levi stood up slowly, knees popping. He turned away from Eren, shedding his jacket and popping open the first few buttons on his shirt. "Drop the title, just call me Levi. For tonight, anyway. Don't get fucking used to it though." Once his shirt was undone he let it slide slowly down his shoulders without fully removing it.

Eren devoured him with his eyes, admiring the way his shoulders and back muscles flexed beneath incredibly smooth looking skin. "Levi…" the name rolled off his tongue beautifully, as if he was supposed to say it, but it also felt wrong somehow, addressing Levi without his proper title.

Levi ignored the eye fucking Eren was giving him and undid his belts, sliding his pants slowly down past his delicious narrow hips. He looked back over his shoulder at Eren as he let the fabric fall past his thighs and onto the ground around his boots. "You want a reward for holding out this long? Fine. I'll give you a nice treat." Eren's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his Corporal, who had decided to go commando apparently, his perfectly sculpted ass staring him straight in the face.

Levi bent over and braced himself against a tree, raising his hips. "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? This is an open fucking invitation, Jaeger. Now come and get it."

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. He'd never in his wildest dreams thought that he'd ever see the Corporal like this, so exposed and vulnerable, especially for someone like him. The cleft of Levi's ass separated two perfectly round pale globes, and Eren caught a glimpse of his sack pulled tight between his legs from arousal.

His thighs were marked with burns from the 3D maneuver gear, adding to the scarred yet beautiful look Levi pulled off so well. When he could no longer resist the urge to run his hands along that smooth skin, Eren practically sprinted over to where Levi was standing, careful not to trip over his own pants. His heart hammered in his chest as he crept up behind Levi, the older male watching him intently over his shoulder.

Eren gazed upon him like he was some cornered animal that could get spooked and flee at any moment. "Can I…touch you?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "What do you think? This isn't some fucking museum, touch all you want."

Eren took that as the signal to go ahead, and he placed one trembling hand on Levi's ass, kneading the soft flesh like dough. His other hand wandered around to Levi's front, sliding up the hard muscles of his abdomen and wandering across the expanse of his chest. As he leaned over Levi Eren's erection bumped against the older male's ass on accident, causing an unexpected grunt to come from the man below.

"Enough of this lovey dovey horse shit," Levi spat, trying and failing to suppress the heat beginning to coil low in his stomach. "Just stick it in. Or do you need instructions?"

Eren ignored the insult, resting his head on Levi's shoulder cutely. "Won't it hurt?"

Levi grumbled, bucking up against Eren in an attempt to dislodge him. "Of course it fucking hurts, I'm going to have a dick rammed up my ass. I already did some prep, so all you have to do is stick it in."

Eren's eyes grew comically wide once more as he stepped back from Levi. "You mean you planned this?"

"Yes, I did. Now stop being a pussy and fuck me already, we don't have all day-_ahhh_…"

Levi hadn't noticed Eren's arm sneaking around his waist until he gripped his neglected length and gave it a slow stroke. It was more sensitive than usual, partially due to the fact that Erwin had been far too busy to fuck him lately, and he'd only had his hand for relief, which was no fun at all.

Levi smacked his hand away, determined to be the last one to cum, or else he'd never live it down.

"Don't. I don't plan on finishing for a while."

Eren seemed to enjoy exploring Levi's body, kneading and squeezing his ass and even daring to spread his cheeks, catching a glimpse of the tight ring of muscle between them. Eren prodded his entrance with a finger, nervously seeking entrance. Levi pushed back against him in response, giving him the go ahead to do whatever he pleased.

The brunette pressed into him, past the tight muscular entrance and into the warm, tight heat of his ass. He was surprised to find it slick and lightly stretched, meaning that Levi really had prepared himself for this moment. Eren groaned at how incredibly tight Levi felt around his finger. He couldn't wait to feel Levi mercilessly squeezing around his cock as he thrust into him.

Withdrawing his finger, Eren planted his cock between Levi's cheeks, every so often rubbing between them, slick from precum and saliva.

"I've never done this before so…" Eren spoke in a low, nervous tone, his voice cracking with excitement.

Levi snorted. Of course the kid was a virgin. He'd expected as much. "It's okay, I don't have high expectations. I'm sure after one or two thrusts you'll be spilling your disgusting filth inside of me."

Instead of being offended, Eren took it as a challenge. If he could make his Corporal feel really good he could finally prove that he wasn't some ignorant kid anymore. He was sure that Levi had prior experience in this field, so he would have to try extra hard to please him.

It was a challenge he was willing to take.

"Levi…are you sure you wanna do this?" Eren slid his slick cock against Levi's hole, gently prodding his entrance. Levi suppressed a moan; his ass felt so empty, he needed to be filled, to be stretched to his limits, to feel Eren thrusting inside of him.

"Just shut the fuck up and _fuck me," _Levi growled, like a fucking animal. "I need your cock in my ass, right fucking now." Levi tried his best to sound impatient but not needy, although on the inside he was desperate for contact. Eren didn't argue and lined himself up with Levi's entrance, his heart hammering in his chest. He was rather clueless on the whole sex thing, but he didn't need to be told what to do when it came to the basics.

"I'm gonna put it in now…" Eren warned, and Levi almost laughed at him.

"No shit. Now stop fucking talking and get it on with it."

Taking a deep breath, Eren slowly moved forward, guiding his cock with his hand. He gently pushed forward until the tip finally breached Levi, moving deliberately slow as if the older male was made of glass. Growing impatient, Levi thrust back against him, succeeding in burying Eren's cock about halfway.

The sudden sensation of being gulfed in incredibly hot, incredibly tight heat made Eren moan aloud. It felt far better than he'd ever dreamt of, and he was only halfway in. Levi showed no signs of pain other than his breath hitching slightly as Eren entered him fully, carefully sliding his cock the rest of the way in until he was fully seated inside.

Being balls deep in his Corporal sent a shudder through Eren as he gripped Levi's ass cheeks in pleasure. "Nnn it feels so good…"

Levi rolled his eyes. Eren was finally inside him fully, but it still wasn't nearly enough. He probably should have just thrown the brat on the ground and rode him hard.

Levi fidgeted beneath him. "Will you please just _fucking move already? _I'm growing old waiting on your virgin ass."

Eren's eyes, previously half lidded in ecstasy, shot open at the demand, and suddenly he realized that he'd been too caught up in his own pleasure to think about Levi's. He would never win the challenge at this rate. Eren gripped Levi's hips roughly, and he finally pulled his cock out of the delicious heat until only the tip remained inside.

Testing the waters, Eren slammed back into Levi roughly, enjoying the way the older male's entire body lurched forward from the force. Levi hadn't been expecting to be reentered so roughly, but he had zero problems with Eren finally manning up and fucking him properly.

"That's it, fuck me like you mean it, Eren, give me all you've got," Levi encouraged him further by moving his hips in a circular motion while Eren was fully inside of him. Eren sighed softly and gripped his narrow hips tighter, and Levi wanted nothing more than for the brunette to leave marks all over him. Eren drew out once more before slamming back in again, repeating the action until he built up a moderate pace.

On one particularly hard, deep thrust, Eren brushed against the spot inside of Levi that served to drive him absolutely fucking mad with desire. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine, and Levi could no longer suppress a lewd moan from escaping his lips. More, he needed _more_, he wanted to feel Eren's rock hard cock pounding him into oblivion, until he couldn't fucking move in the morning.

Levi was not shy about voicing his desires. "_Faster, damn it. _I'm not some blushing virgin bride, I'm not going to fucking break. Ram your fucking cock inside me _hard."_

Hearing Levi beg for it made Eren's cock throb deep inside him, and he complied to the Corporal's demands by pulling out and snapping his hips forward roughly, picking up the pace until all Levi could hear was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Eren fucked him like some kind of animal. He was slowly degrading into a panting, writhing mess as Eren sank deep inside of him, stretching him out wonderfully.

All the while Eren was slowly losing himself; his self-restraint had all but vanished the moment Levi begged him for more. It was as if something inside of him that had lain dormant for years had finally stirred to life. Something primal that instilled the urge to dominate the smaller male beneath him; to mark him, to own him.

Eren grit his teeth and rolled his hips forward, his nails digging into Levi's flesh hard enough to draw blood. As if he'd suddenly gained bestial senses, Eren caught the coppery scent in the air, and it only served to add fuel to the fire. He growled as he pushed deeper into Levi, slamming into his prostate head on and eliciting a shameless moan from the older male.

"_Fuck yes, right there…fuck, don't stop…" _Levi couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to sound so pathetic; the normally stoic, poker faced male had finally been reduced to begging to get what he wanted.

Eren grunted in response, pounding into him mercilessly, biting his lip when Levi's walls would twitch and clench around him when he'd hit the right spot. It was simply divine, the way his cock was being squeezed, and he couldn't contain his pleasure.

"You're so fucking _tight, _Levi, it's amazing…" Eren choked out breathlessly as he leaned forward over Levi to bury himself even deeper within him. He panted as a haze of lust settled over him, and a voice within was urging him to mark his prey, to show that he had been there, had dominated and conquered the man who outranked him in skill and name.

Without hesitation, Eren bit down on Levi's shoulder hard, making the raven haired male cry out as a trickle of blood flowed over his tongue. Normally he didn't like the taste; it was too much like shoving a bunch of coins in his mouth and letting them sit there. But right now it tasted sweet and delicious, and the scent of it filling his nostrils made his cock twitch inside of Levi, who was writhing beneath him.

"Levi, Levi, _Levi…" _Eren chanted his name like a mantra, pounding into him again and again, this time moving his mouth up from Levi's abused shoulder to lick and nip at his neck. When Levi tightened around him once more Eren bit down roughly, not hard enough to draw blood from such a vital area, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark.

Levi's thighs quivered and he let out a choked sob at the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure. His cock was throbbing between his legs, precum oozing from the swollen tip.

"Fuck, _Eren, _I want to cum with your cock inside me, please, fuck me until I fucking cum all over myself," Levi moaned loudly, the thought of reaching orgasm from Eren fucking his ass alone making him shudder with need.

"Fuck, _Levi…" _Eren's thrusts became erratic, his hips stuttering as he fucked into Levi hard and deep and unrelenting. It was absolute bliss for the both of them, and although Eren was in no hurry to end their coupling anytime soon, his body was begging for release, and he could feel himself drawing nearer to completion with every thrust.

"Levi…fuck…you're so hot…I think…I'm gonna cum soon…" Eren spoke in breathy gasps, lapping at the drying blood on Levi's shoulder.

The thought of Eren cumming inside of him nearly pushed Levi over the edge; he remembered how utterly amazing it had felt to have Erwin finish inside of him, pumping him full of liquid warmth as he moaned out Levi's name. He wanted Eren to claim him like that.

"_Fuck_ _yes_, cum inside me, Eren, blow your fucking load deep inside me…I want it…I fucking _need _it…"

"Oh fuck…_Levi…"_ It was all Eren could manage to say as he felt his orgasm threatening to wash over him like a crashing wave. Not wanting to leave Levi hanging, Eren angled himself perfectly before thrusting back in, his aim impeccable as Levi felt the head of his cock slam into his prostate. It was the final straw that sent him reeling into sensory overload as he felt himself climax.

Levi came with a loud, desperate groan as he felt his cock throb, shooting thick strands of pearly white cum from the tip, most of it landing on the ground. Levi whimpered and panted, thrusting back against Eren as he rode out the most intense, mind blowing orgasm he'd ever experienced in his entire life. It was all he could do to remain standing, his legs shaking violently.

Eren was close behind him, the feeling of Levi clenching his cock with his soft, warm insides finally becoming too much to bear. With one final thrust, Eren cried out and buried himself deep inside of Levi and came _hard_, his cock pulsating as it shot out an impressive amount of warm, sticky semen. Levi moaned as he felt his insides being coated with Eren's cum, and his asshole clamped down hard around the brunette's spent cock, urging him to empty himself until he was completely dry.

No longer able to support both of their weight, Levi collapsed onto the ground, panting and sweaty from exertion. Eren fell with him, still buried inside of Levi. There were no words between them for a while, only the sound of heavy breathing.

Finally feeling the cool night air against his bare legs, Eren decided it was time to get dressed and pulled his softening cock out of Levi slowly, watching in awe as his semen began to drip out of his twitching hole and down his thighs. Looking up at Levi, Eren instantly felt a pang of guilt as he glanced at the bloody bite mark on his shoulder. He winced at the amount of dried blood that had collected around it, and he really hoped that Levi wouldn't hate him for being so rough.

"Levi…I mean…Corporal…um…are you okay?" Eren asked, voiced filled with concern as he brushed a few strands of raven hair from Levi's eyes. The older male shifted and sat back on his haunches, silver eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide from pure pleasure.

He gave Eren an imperceptible look before falling into his lap, head resting on Eren's thigh. "Holy fucking shit, I've never cum that hard before. Congratulations Jaeger, you've proved to me that you're not an incompetent virgin."

Eren's eyes grew wide at the compliment, and his lips curled into a satisfied smile as he stroked the soft black tresses of Levi's hair. He'd definately won the challenge.

"Thank you for my reward, sir."


End file.
